Kiss with a fist
by Pilotofmymind
Summary: Kakashi got drunk... once.


Kakashi was reeling from the impact, pressing his palms flat against the trunk of the tree he closed his eyes tightly. His jaw was sore, and he could feel the blood seeping through his mask. It was damp. An unfamiliar, and unwelcome feeling. His eyes opened slowly, focusing on the man standing just three feet away from him, panting, his chest heaving beautifully. A bead of sweat rolled down over his cheek, and it almost looked like he was crying, but Kakashi knew better. Knew that he was beyond tears, knew that his anger hadn't given that particular surge, breaking down his defenses, and causing him to burst into tears.

And, Gods, it scared Kakashi how much he wanted the man right now.

"Why?" Gais' voice was thin, wavering. Almost breaking as he clenched his fists, and narrowed his eyes dangerously at Kakashi.

Kakashi knew that he was just infuriating Gai by not responding, but he chose to merely stand on his own, wishing his legs weren't wobbly, making him want to continue to lean on the tree beside him, to gain support from something, since he'd just broken his strongest pillar down, and crashed to the ground.

Slipping his hands into his pockets calmly he watched Gai as the other man began to tremble, he knew he was about to strike out again, but he didn't care. Any contact from Gai right now, was better then no contact. He narrowed his eye at Gai, as if silently challenging the other man, his body language, as he shifted slightly, pushing his right foot forward ever so slightly, tensing his shoulders, and clenching his fists in his pockets, suggested that he was damn well ready to defend himself.

Gai let out a scream, it was loud, and it startled Kakashi, causing him to take a quick step back. Gai was fierce, his eyes were flashing, to Kakashi it almost appeared as if his life were in danger. But his greatest response was to smirk, as he slowly pulled his hands from his pockets, and held one up, crooking a finger at Gai, as if beckoning him closer.

It was then that Kakashi realized that perhaps he'd gone insane.

Gais' fist moved too fast for Kakashi to block it, connecting with Kakashi's jaw, he was sent to the ground, sliding four feet, before quickly getting to his feet, stumbling slightly, as he spun around in time to catch Gai's fist. The fact that Gai was already countering with a kick didn't surprise Kakashi, but the kick it's self did.

Kakashi hit a tree with a thud, falling to the ground he groaned as he climbed to his feet, catching Gai's fist, and blocking his kick, he quickly spun around, his foot connecting with Gai's side, sending the man to the ground, Kakashi was on him before he could get up.

But Kakashi didn't want to fight. Not now. He wanted Gai. He wanted Gai all to himself. And he wanted the man to enjoy himself.

As he leaned in close to Gai, the smell of curry heavy on his breath sent an odd shudder through Kakashi, as he pressed his clothed lips the Gais', he was afraid the other man was going to bite him. The fist to the face however, which sent him into the tree beside them, was not entirely expected.

As Kakashi climbed to his knees, and focused his eye on Gai he began to wonder why he hadn't yet uncovered his sharingan, rubbing his cheek as Gai hesitantly walked toward him, Kakashi remained on his knees, slowly looking up at Gai as the man towered above him, in the back of his mind he wondered if Gai was about to punch him in the face...

"Are you drunk?" Gai's voice wasn't angry any more, well not as angry as before, but he sounded annoyed, and slightly confused.

Kakashi just stayed where he was for a moment before shrugging slowly, observing that Gai's guard was completely down, he threw his arms around Gai's waist and dragged him forward, mouthing at Gai's crotch, he was surprised to find that Gai was already quite hard. But the cloth separating his mouth from Gai's penis annoyed him.

Gai let out a surprised yelp, as he grabbed a fistful of Kakashi's hair, dragging the mans face away from his crotch in the process, "God damnit! Stop it Kakashi!" he hissed angrily, as he raised his fist.

Kakashi let out a slight gasp, keeping his eye fixed on Gai's crotch, he raised his hand to his mask, and pulled it down, unaware that Gai's fist had started to fall, he pushed forward, trying to press his face back to Gai's crotch, the searing pain that flashed through him as Gai's fist hit him in the temple, caused him to close his eye, to try and shut it out.

The blinding light behind his eye lids remained however.

Groaning as he shifted slightly, wondering how he'd gotten sprawled on his back in the middle of the training field he usually sparred with Gai in, Kakashi blinked against the blinding sunlight, as he rolled onto his stomach, slowly pulling his mask up, he climbed to his feet, stumbling slightly, he stuffed his hands in his pockets, and began to leisurely walk to work.

All the while regretting the night out he'd had with Anko last night.

Once at work, after receiving a scolding from Sarutobi, he ran into Gai in the hall, wondering why the man was blushing so furiously around him, he cocked an eye brow, slowly raising a hand in greeting, some what shocked when the other jounin turned around and briskly walked away. And though Kakashi hated to see him go so soon, he had to admit...

He loved to watch him leave. 


End file.
